


It’s You

by tired_and_blue



Category: OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Soulmate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_and_blue/pseuds/tired_and_blue





	It’s You

    Kids in this world can see colors just long enough to learn them before it all fades away. I learned that sky can be the most beautiful thing out there. It is a colorful canvas in an empty void. The ocean was the most breathtaking thing you'll ever see. It is a vast body of greens and blues and yellows and reds. Now at my current age it was all just dull shades of blacks and grays and sorrows. I often read books describing all these bright colors to me, but it's never the same.         My parents told me that when I meet my soulmate the first colors I should see are the many wonderful colors of her eyes. I just couldn't wait to meet her.  
{line break}  
    I looked up at the sky with a burning hatred. I turned my head back down and brushed through the crowded sidewalk. Someone bumped into me and a flash of bright green blurred my vision for a brief second before the world faded back to gray and I fell to the ground. I turned back and saw a girl on her knees. She stood up and turned around. She had the most dazzling emerald eyes, and they were so sharp and intelligent yet soft and gentle. She walked over and held her hand out to me. When I grabbed her hand nothing happened. I could've sworn she was the one. She pulled me up and walked away. I guess I was just imagining all the colors. There's no way I'd be lucky enough to meet my soulmate this early anyway. That silent exchange was nothing I wasn't used to so I decided to just skip class and head back to my dorm for a nap. When I got there I couldn't sleep because I just felt so alone in this world, even when I know there's someone out there meant just for me. I honestly believe there is no way there could be anyone out there just for me in the world. I really wish I am one of the few people in this would without a soulmate. Even if I did have one I would definitely find a way to screw it up and make her hate me with a burning passion. I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach, but that usually happens when I feel this down. It really is just a sign that I should stop being such a baby and just get up and deal with this horribly sad world.   
    I don't want to get up anymore. I prefer to just sit in my sorrows and pray that I could never be some poor girl's useless other half. It's really hard not to feel so down when the world is so gray and sad. I can't afford to skip my next class, biology, so I guess I should just get up.  
{line break}  
    I walked out of the biology lab and pushed through the crowd and I decided to head to the park for a walk. The park is usually really quiet and relaxing, but when I got there it was bustling with life. There were flowers in the air and children running around the trees. I looked around and noticed I had stumbled upon a glorious wedding. They all looked so happy and content and blah blah blah. I know that I could never have anything as happy as that. It does happen to be a beautiful wedding though. This park is the most beautiful place around and it really genuinely sucks that most of the people around aren't able to enjoy it. The kids that are running around don't appreciate it enough, but they will when they can no longer see it. I decided to just keep walking and find my way out of this area.   
    I found myself near a peaceful lakeside area. I remember lakes being as clear as a teardrop yet as blue as a diamond. I remember sitting on a log near the edge with my parents. They were both so engrossed with each other that that they didn't notice me slide off the long and waddle towards the edge. I saw what I imagined as trillions of little fish playing a long game of tag. I was snapped out of my memory by the sound of fish breaching the surface of the lake and diving back into its depths. It reminded me that I was alone in this quiet place.   
    For most of my life I've been scared of normal things, and at the age of eight I became selectively mute. I heard the same line from my classmates for years. They would say 'speak up Gio' and 'how do you plan on finding someone willing to love a freak' in such a hurtful manner. I know that they were just stupid kids, but most times kids don't realize that the things they say could have lifelong effects on the people they hurt.   
    I started feeling really down so I decided to head towards my favorite coffee shop. Caffeine is the only love I'd ever need in my life, besides my cat back home of course. My cat is partially deaf and partially blind so she has a hard time getting around. I wish it was summer already so I could go back home and see her.   
{line break}  
    I finally made it to the coffee shop and I finally felt at peace. I looked into the window  
and noticed that it was slightly crowded. I walked in and the sound of the bell chiming gave me a sense of peace. As I was walking towards the line a person ran into me and shoved me into the girl that stood two feet ahead of me. Out of nowhere the world lit up in an array of beautiful hues of greens and reds and blues. I got up off the ground and lifted the girl up. She obviously didn't seem phased so I knew she wasn't the one who did this to me. I turned around and saw a man sprawled across the floor surrounded by spread out papers. As he scrambled to get up and collect his things, I caught caught eye contact. His eyes were the most breathtaking shades of icy blue and pastel green. He was wearing a calm evergreen hoodie that was the exact shade of green I saw this morning. I just stood there in shock, but it finally hit me. I finally realized I was meant for love after all. I meant something to this man and that's all I needed. He turned towards me and I realized he was in the same state of shock. He slowly made his way over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I felt him move his face towards my ear. I felt him open his mouth to say something but only two words left his lips.  
    "It's you," he whispered.


End file.
